Now just add two puruples
by Kitty girl Yasu
Summary: bunny and blade come back! but what happens when bunny lives on the streets and blade trys to help. ButtercupxButch, BubblesxBoomer, BlossomxBrick and BunnyxBlade.
1. Just add two purples

my first ppgz fanficton. This is about two long lost powerpuff and rowbyruff, bunny and blade. i hope you like it.

"Kaoru aren't you excited about Hanaka coming to school here today?" Miyako tapped Kaoru on the shoulder to get her attention. Kaoru turned around and gave Miyako a death glare. The blonde girl's hair stood on end and ran behind Mitsuaki. Mitsuaki sighed.

"Miyako-chan, you should learn when to mess with Kaoru and when not to." Mitsuaki looked back at Miyako and smile causing Miyako to blush.

"Aw, stop being a scaredy cat Miyako! Kaoru-chan's not that bad when she's sleepy." Kurai walked up to Kaoru's desk and but his hand on Kaoru's head. Kaoru bit Kurai who turned into chibi form and started yelling at Kaoru who was starting to fall asleep.

"Kurai! Sit down!" miss Kean walked into the room with two students behind her.

Everyone sat in there sat. Kurai was still sulking over his hand. "We have two new students today." Miss Kean started. "Hanaka and Taro. Taro is the Brother of Morio, Kurai and Mitsuaki. Up until now he was home schooled so try to help him out a little. And Hanaka is-" Hanaka turned and gave Miss Kean a death glare and Miss Kean went pale.

"Well anyway, Taro you are going to sit in front of Morio and Hanaka you are going to sit next to Kaoru." everyone in the room gasped and looked back at Kaoru who was still sleeping, She lifted her hand and held up a peace sign. When Hanaka got to her seat Kaoru dropped her hand onto her desk.

Miss. Kean's sweat dropped and started to teach knowing that no one was really listening to her. "So, whats up Hanaka?" Kurai said in his flirty tone. Momoko threw a book at Kurai. "Cut it out Butch. Shes new, give her a break." Momoko whispered to Kurai. "What do you mean new? She bet the crap out of me yesterday." Kurai yelled/whispered back. Kaoru woke up and snapped at Kurai.

"If your not gonna say something nice, don't say anything at all, Butch." Kaoru glared at Kurai.

"ya like your one to talk Butter-butt. Your worse then me." Kurai's voice started to get louder.

"Kurai shut the-" Kaoru stopped for a second. " Just shut up. At least my DNA doesn't have monkey hair in it." Kaoru put her head back down.

"Will you both shut up and go to sleep or something? You two arguing gets annoying after a while." Morio threw two pencils at both of them. For the rest of class Mitsuaki and Miyako passed notes, Kaoru and Kurai slept, Momoko was studying for a test that was next week, Morio and Taro where talking about something gross (guy puberty because health was next) and Hanaka was drawing. she was starting to draw Kurai in chibi form but gave up 5 seconds into the picture..

After school the boys started to go home and all the girls where going to Miyako's house for a sleepover. Taro looked over his shoulder when Hanaka started to walk away from the girls and started walking the other way. "Hey guys." Taro caught up to get his brothers attention. "I'll mess you all at home." taro said walking backwards a little. The Rowdyruffs looked back to see Hanaka walking away from the girls. Mitsuaki grinned and Kurai whistled. " just be careful. 'Kay?" Morio waved his brother off. "How could a Ruff get hurt?" Taro yelled back at his brother. Morio grinned back "That's not what im talking about!" Taro blushed and transformed. he started to hover over the ground. All the Ruffs gave him a thumbs up, and with that taro took off.

writer's note

'kay i no that this is a short chapter but its 2:38 am. Give me a break. Also give my friend credit for helping me with the story. R&R please. I'm starting to write the next chapter right now. see you then!

- Kitty Girl Yasu & Tamaru


	2. Whats going on Hanaka?

**OK just so you no Kurai is Butch, Mitsauki is Boomer and Morio is Brick. **

**Taro: Just to save me the trip, where is Hanaka going?**

**Me: Idk. I just wrote it.**

**Hanaka: So you just let me walk of not knowing where i was going!**

**me: Ya pretty much**

**Hanaka:... Mesu**

**me: Just so u no mesu means bi-**

**Boomer: Sorry for wasting of time please enjoy the story**

**me: Boomer where the f-**

**miyako: Yasu dose not own ppgz or rrbz**

**me: WTH! STOP CUTTING ME OUT YOU B-**

**momoko and brick: On with the show!**

'_Where is she going!'_ Blade thought to himself. He had stop flying awhile ago because he almost ran into a building. Hanaka had run into some guy and from the sounds of it, he wanted something from her. "Let go of me!" Hanaka screamed at the top of her lungs. "I don't think so sweety." a deep voice came from the was starting to worry when he heard a ripping sound. at this point he lost it. he had jumped in front of the man that was messing with Hanaka. Long story short the guys arms where twisted all the way, his head was twisted as well and Blade had blood all over his purple version of the rowdyruff outfit. When he was done with the dead body he turned back to Hanaka, who was just looking at him in anger.

"I could of handled it myself Blade! I don't need a rowdyruff to help me!" Hanaka balled her hand in a fist. "Bunny, everyone needs help." Blade started to walk towards Hanaka. She didn't move a muscle. It didn't even look like she was breathing. "Blade go away." Hanaka said in a flat tone. "Bunny what happened?" Blade was right in front of Hanaka to the point that if she raised her head she would brush her lips against his. "We all used to be like a family, now look at us."

"That's when we where 6 Blade."

"Ya i remember. Me and you where like brother and sister. No one could get us apart."

"Thats the past! What good is it to dwell on the past when you have the future to worry about!" Hanaka started to yell at blade now.

"Bunny what is up with you! What happened?"

"LIFE! Life happened!" Tears started to roll down Hanaka's cheeks. "So what if my parents died when I was 12! So what if I have to sell my art work just to get money. So what! Its life!" Hanaka covered her mouth trying not to sob.

"Why didn't you tell anyone bunny?"

"Cause I couldn't! One day you go to school and say out of nowhere 'Hey guys, I need a place to sleep cause my parents died last night.' I didn't tell anyone cause I don't want people to feel bad for me."

Hanaka broke down fell down to the ground crying. Blade just watched her for a while then hugged her. He was surprised to find that Hanaka was holding on to his clothes for dear life. Blade kissed her forehead and muttered that he would help her. Even though she hated being treated like she was a little kid, being hugged and felt awkward close to guys because she was more like one, she didn't mind this time.

After a while Hanaka fell asleep. Knowing that she didn't have a place to sleep or a place he could take he he just flow to his house holding her bridle style. He let her sleep in his room and he slept on the couch down stars. '_How am i gonna explain this to the guys?' _Blade thought to him self.

"BLADE, MOJO! GET UP HERE!" Blade jumped up from his sleep and ran upstairs. Mojo was pointing at Hanaka. She had one of blade's shirts on that said 'bite me'. Too big for Blade so it was like a night gown for Hanaka. "Do you wanna explain yourself, Mojo?" Mojo was still pointing at Hanaka who was just staring at Mojo in shock. Butch (still half asleep) walked into Blade's room to see why Mojo was scolding him. Why he say Hanaka he changed to chibi form and ran into his room yelling something. _'This is gonna be a great day' _Blade sighed and tryed to explain.

**Yasu: Well that was a great chapter. I guess. Right tamaru?**

**Tamaru: Yeah... but we should probably work on it earlier next time so we don't get tired but other than that- AWESOME!**

**Yasu: T^T. But its fun to work at... 1:18!**

**Tamaru:-_-...Whatev**

**Boomer: How come Butch got to see what happen and i didn't!**

**Tamaru: Cuz u almost killed him**

**Yasu: Umm... u no that the people reading this don't no about that, right Tamaru?**

**Tamaru: Well I don't care so why should they? (slightly irritated face)**

**Yasu and Boomer: Scary! T~T**

**Yasu: Anyway pleaz review and keep reading. we r putting a lot of effort into this! see ya. (glares at tamaru) say bye tamaru.**

**Tamaru: (glaring VERY INTENSELY is a HUGE understatement right now) (raises hand and walks away)**

**Yasu:... She is a lot... nicer in person... sometimes**

**Tamaru: (yelling from the distance) I heard that! I'm not very nice when I'm tired so buzz off!**

**Yasu:... see ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
